


RWBY: A Penny for Your Thoughts

by Lady CAMo (LadeeCam0)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadeeCam0/pseuds/Lady%20CAMo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Rose muses over her feelings for Penny. NOTE: This story takes place between seasons 1 and 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RWBY: A Penny for Your Thoughts

Penny’s words, “I’m not a real girl,” echoed over and over in my mind as I toyed with my food. It was one of those rare moments when I was alone. It was almost like something that Blake would do. But after we wrecked that battlemech in Vale and we found Sun and Neptune at that noodle place, I just had to go back and try it. It was so good I’d gotten a cup of noodles to go after I finished a bowl there.

So I wandering aimlessly up and down the streets of Vale, toying with these noodles and replaying my last conversation with Penny.

I meant it when I’d said that she really was a real girl. She had to be! Why else would she have been so happy that I’d said she was a friend? Why else would she have hugged me the way she did after I told her she was a real girl? Robots don't have feelings. Yeah, I guess people could program them to act like they do, but that would be so hard to do. Penny was real. She was more than just a robot. She was a girl.

 _A girl who’s also a robot_ , this annoying voice in my head said. It sounded like Yang’s voice, too.

What made somebody a girl? What made me a girl and not someone like, well, Jaune or Sun or Neptune or Ren? I guess the first answer I thought of had to do with private parts. But wasn’t that sex and not gender? And I knew that there was more to sex than just male or female, just like there was more to gender than just girls and boys or men and women.

But what _was_ gender? Was it only something that living beings had? Penny had said that she was the first “synthetic person to generate an aura.” She’d said “synthetic person,” not “robot.” So, she had to be a little of both! A machine couldn’t generate a real aura. So, her being a girl had to be more than just really good programming. Penny had feelings! How could feelings be programmed? It didn’t make sense.

The difference between a girl and a woman? Well, that was a little easier to describe. Glynda was a woman. She was grown up, an adult. Yang was getting there, just like Weiss and Blake. Penny looked like she was about the same age as them. But the way she acted made her seem younger, closer to my age really. But I really didn’t know how old Penny was.

And that was another question: what was age? Penny looked and acted about my age. But since I didn’t know how long ago her “father” made her, the whole idea of age didn't really seem to make any sense for Penny.

I mean, if I’d fallen in love with another of the new students at Beacon that would only be a two-year difference so—

Was I falling in love with Penny?

I loved her; that was obvious. But I loved Blake and Weiss and Jaune and Nora and Ren and Pyrrha and Yang, of course but she was my sister. I loved all of my friends, and Penny was one of my friends. She said she wasn’t a real girl. But so what? I didn’t care what anyone said. She was a real girl. She wasn’t a machine. She wasn’t! Crescent Rose was a machine. Well, it was more of a tool than a machine. But Penny was so much more than that.

_Crescent Rose isn’t a tool, it’s a weapon. And maybe so is Penny._

Why was it that when I had those thoughts they were in Yang’s voice?

_You tell me._

Argh! If I was in the forest, I’d probably chop down another tree in frustration. I had to focus, but everything was so confusing. So, what was I certain about? Well, I was certain that Penny was a girl and that I loved her. But just because I loved her didn’t mean I was _in_ _love_ with her. What would it mean to be _in love_? Well, Yang gave me _The Talk_ , so that could be part of it. But that talk was more about sex and not confusing sex with love.

And where had Penny gone? She just disappeared, and I hated it when she did that. There was so much we needed to talk about. I probably should get my feelings for her sorted out before we talked again, but at the same time this was something I felt I should be talking to Penny about. But how could I ever talk to her if she keeps disappearing? I was really worried about her. Was that part of love? It had to be, because I would worry if I didn’t know where any of my friends were.

Well, I knew I loved Penny. Before I could figure out if I was _in love_ with her, I’d have to spend more time with her.

And I’d have to find her for that to happen.


End file.
